


May I Have This Dance

by kate882



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “And you’re distracting me,” Newt murmured, realization dawning on his face.“My offer is real,” Percival said, not denying the accusation. His aurors could handle some smugglers if a particular magizoologist didn’t get in the way, as he had a strong track record of doing.





	May I Have This Dance

Percival could spot that mess of curls in a crowd with no problem at this point, even if the lack of a blue coat did throw him off a bit. The party was black tie only, but if anyone was going to break that rule, it would be Newt Scamander, perpetual thorn in MACUSA’s side. 

Percival had expected him to show up. This case involved magical creature smuggling after all, but he hadn’t quite expected how good Newt would look in a proper suit. It gave him pause for a moment before he pulled himself together and remembered he still had a job to do.

“Mr. Scamander,” a smirk curved across Percival’s face as he watched Newt jump slightly and spin around to face him, eyes wide. “May I have this dance?” Percival asked, holding his hand out to Newt as a new song started to strum through the great ballroom of the mansion they were currently in.

“I- well I’m not sure that- it’s just that I-” Newt stumbled over his words while his long -distracting- fingers played with the glass of illegal champagne he was holding, eyes casting about the room for an escape.

“Come now, Mr. Scamander. Surely one dance can’t hurt. And it would certainly be a shame if you rejecting me drew some attention. Considering neither of us is supposed to be here,” he interrupted before Newt could ramble himself into a reason to leave.

He watched with some satisfaction as the tips of Newt’s ears turned pink and the man hesitantly took his hand, letting Percival lead him to the dance floor. “What are you doing here tonight, Mr. Scamander?”

“Much the same as you I imagine. Although, well, you are a Graves, so I suppose you could have actually been invited, but you did say you weren’t supposed to be here-” this time Newt cut himself off, looking at the ground as Percival placed a hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder and started to move them in time with the music.

“I see. So, you’re here to interrupt my investigation again?” Percival raised an eyebrow at Newt.

“It’s not about your investigation, Mr. Graves,” Newt protested indignantly.

“Right, it’s about the creatures. Because you don’t trust us,” Percival agreed, spinning Newt and then pulling him back.

“Us?” Newt’s eyes darted around, this time not a nervous habit but with intent. Looking for Percival’s aurors.

“MACUSA,” Percival said smoothly, pulling Newt’s attention back to him.

“Past experience has not led me to trust your organization, Mr. Graves,” Newt informed the collar of his shirt, back to avoiding eye contact it would seem.

“Perhaps we could work together for once, instead of against each other.” It certainly wasn’t the first time that Percival had offered Newt a job, but the other wizard wasn’t interested in being an auror.

“Are we working against each other right now?” Newt asked instead of answering Percival’s proposition.  

“We don’t have to be. My men could handle the smugglers, and if you happen to take the dragon eggs afterwards, well we just weren’t able to stop you, officially.”

“So your men are here,” Percival tightened his grip on Newt, pulling him closer, when Newt tried to pull away. “And you’re distracting me,” he murmured, realization dawning on his face.

“My offer is real,” Percival said, not denying the accusation. His aurors could handle some smugglers if a particular magizoologist didn’t get in the way, as he had a strong track record of doing.

“Your aurors will be- they don’t care about the dragons- they’ll be focused on the smugglers and one of the eggs could get hurt,” Newt did look up to meet his eyes now, the fierce look that was always there when someone threatened Newt’s precious creatures showing once again.  

“Catching the smugglers is the top priority, but I am trying to compromise with you here, Mr. Scamander. Which is not something I often do with criminals,” Percival grit out, making sure his hold on Newt was firm and moving even closer so their bodies were almost touching.

“Oh, so I’m a criminal now too?” Newt looked far too affronted by this for someone who almost certainly had an illegal bowtruckle in his pocket.

“Last I checked there wasn’t a permit in existence for a Nundu,” Percival answered, eyeing Newt who had a frown marring his pretty face now.

“Then I suppose you’ll have to lock me up if you want to keep me out of this,” he said confidently, fully aware that Percival would do no such thing.

“You want me to cuff you, Mr. Scamander?”

There was a particular glint to Newt’s eyes that Percival had never seen before and the man leaned forward, close enough that his lips were just shy of brushing Percival’s ear as he murmured, “Do you think you could?” in a borderline flirtatious tone that startled Percival so much that he didn’t realize his grip had loosened until Newt had slipped free as the song came to an end. “I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Graves. That was highly inappropriate, but you must understand I really just can’t leave the dragon eggs in your team’s hands,” he said, actually apologetic was probably the worst part, and then dashed off, casting a spell to root Percival’s feet to the spot as he went.

“Mr. Scamander! Newt!”

The spell was easy enough to break, but by the time he found where the smugglers had been set up in the basement of the mansion, they were already all unconscious, along with some of his aurors, and the dragon eggs were gone. And Percival was left with the image in his head of trying to get Newt into handcuffs next time as he distractedly spelled his aurors back to the waking world. He wondered if he could get Newt to wear that suit again too.


End file.
